04:13am - I'm in labour honey, keep your hair on JM
by DaftCat
Summary: After getting a tip off out that Moriarty is still alive, Sherlock and a reluctant John decide to investigate, so they start spying, until they get a shock. JIM MORIARTY MPREG (childbirth) Will Sherlock and John push aside their pride and help to deliver Moriarty's son? What will happen to Moriarty after the birth? Will John have a change of heart?
1. Discovery

Sherlock and John were sitting at the table eating breakfast, as usual, Sherlock nose deep in the paper and John tapping at his laptop.

"Oh, one of my homeless network has seen Moriarty." Sherlock said as if it was an every day piece of information.

John stopped typing and looked up at Sherlock like he had gone mad

"Sherlock, Moriarty's dead"

"Hmm" Sherlock replied.

"Is that all I'm going to get?" asked John, getting irate, but then gave up as he knew he was lucky to get a response at all.

After very brief explanation from Sherlock, about why would a member of the homeless lie to him, they had gotten into a taxi and had arrived at a run down building in a rough area. Before he knew it, he was being led up some stairs and they were standing in a window about 6 floors up.

"Sherlock, what are we doing here?"

"Oh, um, yes we are here to spy on Moriarty"

John pinched his nose

"Sherlock Moriarty is dead"

"hmm" again John got the same reply as he had gotten earlier that morning

John rolled his eyes and gave up, he rested back into the wall and waited for Sherlock to do.. well.. whatever he came up here to do.

"After about 15 minutes John had had enough, he turned to see what Sherlock was looking at-

THUMP

everything went black, what he saw was too much for his mind to process.

John awoke on the floor of the building , he could se Sherlock still standing in the same place staring, Sherlock looked down noticing him wake up.

"I thought you might do that, are you alright?"

"Sherlock that..."

John swallowed suddenly feeling nauseous. He waited for his stomach top settle before continuing

"Sherlock.. he's dead why, why is he-"

"I don't know" Sherlock cut him off

John couldn't bring himself to look again properly, the memory was enough to make him feel unwell again.

Moriarty was alive


	2. John's Confusion

Two weeks later and they still hadn't returned to the building. From the building they could see down into a row of apartment windows, one of them where Moriarty was apparently hiding out at.

Sherlock was silently racking his brains about what Moriarty was up to, one possibility was that he wanted Sherlock and John to spy on him, some sort of trap?

"John!"

Sherlock called through the apartment

There was a fumbling of John coming from the stairs and then appeared in the doorway

"Yes?" he replied

"We're going back again"

"Sorry...where are we going?" John asked, even thought he knew exactly where.

"Just try not to faint again" Sherlock smirked

John froze, extremely reluctant to go, but he knew with Sherlock there was no choice, he followed him into the cab.

Sherlock peered down from the window into the same apartment, where they could just see an arm-chair and a bed in the same room, but just about. They weren't really ready for or expecting to see Moriarty in his pyjamas slumped in the arm-chair. The pair frowned, was this another of his tricks pretending to be an innocent 'normal person'? Trying to trick john once again? He seemed to be blowing gently as if panting, they could tell from even their distance that he was very pale and clammy, weak, out of character for him, or was that what he wanted them to think? Moriarty rested his head back and placed a hand on his tummy, wrinkling his nose, eyes closed.

'What can you see?' asked John

Of course John got no reply, he never did. John sighed and worked up the courage to take a look for himself. He peered sideways before feeling comfortable enough to take a proper look.

Just then someone else walked into the room, from their angle they could only see a pair of legs... mans legs... wearing jeans. The man crouched down so his face was in view, but the couldn't figure out who he was, they didn't recognise him... who was he? The man pressed a cloth, presumably cold, into Moriarty's forehead and removed it again, Moriarty turned his head towards the man slightly and the man leaned in and pressed his lips into Moriarty's. Moriarty then smiled slightly, before turning his head back to a central position leant back, he looked truly awful. Just then he raised his hand and the man reached out and took it, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles briefly, before kissing Moriarty's cheek gently and stroking his hair.

"Ok, I'm confused, what... i mean he's... he appears...to be-"

Sherlock cut John off before he could finish by raising his hand

John didn't know what to question next, the fact Moriarty was alive, the fact he was... gay after all? Or the fact he was apparently unwell? What did this have to do with... well... he didn't know what to think, he gave up and looked desperately at Sherlock for answers. Sherlock just turned to leave.

Once they were in the taxi John continued. "Well?"

Sherlock looked back at him "What?"

John rolled his eyes, "What do you mean what? Did you get anything from... that?"

"Oh... No not really... we'll go back tomorrow"

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock turned to a very confused John

"Doesnt any of this suprise you? shock you? worry you? anything at all?"

Sherlock didn't reply

John continued "Does anyone else know about this other than me or you? What if it's another trick or trap and he knows we are spying on him?

Again, Sherlock gave the same reply he always gave to John "Hmm"


	3. The ASDA Receipt

***I had already written this chapter but my laptop restarted without warning and I lost everything, after spending a moment calming down and convincing myself not to smash it to pieces, I had to start again! It was really good the first time but I forget half of what I had put. Anyway, nearly weed myself when I saw I had a follow and a favourite :D. ***

Chapter 3

They had returned to the building a few more times since the first discovery of his wear abouts, but hadn't gotten any further in deducting what was going on. They still didn't know who the mysterious man was, or how Moriarty was still alive

Sherlock I am not going back there again, YOU are not going back there again, we are telling Mycroft NOW" John bellowed

"Hmm... Come on then!" Sherlock jumped up and threw his coat over his shoulders before leaving for a taxi.

"No Sherlock!" John protested, before admitting defeat and following Sherlock to their taxi

Moriarty was standing there in his suit looking at his phone, he looked perfectly normal and evil as ever.

"See I told you, he's the same old Moriarty, now come on before something bad happens!" John turned to leave

"John!" Sherlock shouted, before clambering out of the window.

Sherlock had jumped out of the window on to the roof below before climbing into the apartment window.

"Oh my god SHERLOCK NO"

But Sherlock was already in the apartment. After turning round several times, rubbing his face and listening for signs of distress, John gave in and followed after Sherlock. He jumped in the apartment and looked around, Sherlock was fiddling with some pieces of paper and some other bits he had found on the small table by the double bed in the center of the room. The Kitchen was also in the same room, just a row of units and a fridge and cooker. Sherlock turned and made for the bathroom.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock continued to fumble around the bathroom, looking for cameras or... anything.

"Sherlock" John grabbed Sherlock by the arm. "WHAT are we doing in here, this isn't exactly a good idea is it!"

"Then why did you follow me?"

John could have punched Sherlock, but stopped when he heard the apartment door opening as someone returned.

"SHIT! Sherlock I told you! I FUC-" he stopped when Sherlock grabbed his arm and pulled him into the tall black cupboard, assumabely a wardrobe. There were some clothes but not much else hanging around them. Moriarty came into the bathroom. He started to look in the mirror, hands resting on the sink, still in his suit, hair slicked back. All of a sudden they heard his stomach lurch and he hung his head over the sink in front of him as he started to vomit. John looked at Sherlock and then swallowed, trying not to get sick himself. Moriarty groaned softly and turned on the tap, just then they heard the door open.

"Jim I told you, you're not well enough yet"

The same man they had seen before approached him and wrapped an arm round his back, Moriarty spat in to the sink. I'm taking you to the doctor come on, your burning up again. The man spoke with a very soft London accent, he had sandy blonde hair, taller than Jim and of athletic build. After little protest, he agreed to go with him and they heard them leave the apartment.

The pair took their chance and darted out of the apartment and with some effort managed to get back up to their original spot, then back down the stairs, and into a cab.

John looked at Sherlock, then looked away, then looked back again He didn't know what to say or ask first. Sherlock of course sat in silence all the way back to Baker street. That was until they got back, when Sherlock pulled out a letter from his inside coat pocket.

John glared wide-eyed "Sherlock did you take that from Moriarty?"

"Hmm, yes I did"

"Oh for fuck sake" John breathed under his breath, then continued, "You know he will notice that it's missing and wonder who's been in his apartment, he'll know it's us I know it."

Sherlock examined the letter, It was a receipt from an ASDA delivery

Apples ... £1.26

Heinz Beans 6 pack ... £2.58

Baby Grow George x 5 New Baby ... £6.00

Door Lock ... £13.00

Bananas ... £1.26

Mens Shirt White Medium ... £5.00

Kingsmill White Sliced Bread ... £1.60

Kitchen Plates White x 4 ... £4.00

John was still muttering in the background "Sherlock are you even listening to me?"

Sherlock face was expressionless, as usual, but he seemed to be trying to make sense of what he was reading.

Sherlock didn't show John the receipt, he put it back into his pocket and went to make some tea.

John still hadn't had any form of information from Sherlock about why they weren't telling anyone else about this, why he was still alive, or how, or why they were spying on him. The only reason he kept on going with Sherlock was because he worried about him, he didn't feel like Sherlock was in his right mind, he was action strange, well stranger than normal for Sherlock. He would never forgive himself if he let him go on his own and he, didn't come back.

"Sherlock, I have a headache, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight" Sherlock replied

John rolled his eyes, NOW he talks to him? ... He didnt have the energy or the will power to try for another conversation, he went up to bed and fell straight to sleep.

Sherlock stayed up well pas midnight, he kept reading and reading the reciept over and over again, Baby Grows... The sickness in the bathroom... gay after all? Sherlock sighed, paced the receipt on the tabke and went to bed himself. If he wanted to do this properly, he needed to leave John out of it, for now.


	4. Back again?

6 months on - As far as John knew, they had decided to leave the spying to the experts, that is... what Sherlock has told him anyway. John was told by Sherlock that Mycroft had experts watching Moriarty's every move. When actually, Sherlock had been going to spy on his own.

One morning over breakfast Sherlock made the statement.

"We are going to see Moriarty today"

John felt like his head was going to explode. "what.. us? with who? why? where?"

"Oh for god sake john always with the questions, at his apartment, just the two of us,"

"When?"

"Now."

"Are you hearing yourself right now? this is madness! Does Mycroft know about this?"

"Hmm, ah-" Sherlock began to put his coat on

"Sherlock, does Mycroft know about this"

No reply

"If you don't tell him I will!" John started getting angry

Sherlock paused, and continued to leave the apartment

John was now full with rage "you can't keep treating me like this!"

Sherlock paused again at the bottom of the stairs, John still at the top.

"I'm Sorry John"

Sherlock continued leaving for a taxi, John hurried down after him and got into the taxi next to him.

John sighed

"Sherlock you really stress me out sometimes."

No reply, but atleast this time John thought he could tell her was listening to him.

The cab pulled up in the same street again, but this time outside the block of apartments instead of the building next door, they got out and looked up at the building ifnront of them. Sherlock made his way in.

"Sherlock this isn't safe, what are we even going for?"

No reply

They got in the elevator up to the 6th floor, and Sherlock led John to apartment 24A, where he knocked on the door.

"Sherlock! ... I can't do this"

Just then they heard the latch click and the door opened to reveal the man they had seen before.

"Back again?" asked the tall sandy-haired man

Then John started, "Back again? Sherlock what did he mean back again? See i told you he knows what we did!"

Before John had an aneurism Sherlock decided to explain

"Actually I've already been to see him on my own before"

"WHAT!?" John looked around and hushed his tone "What?"

They entered the apartment

"This must be John?" asked the man

"Um.. yes that's me, how did you.." He looked at Sherlock, Sherlock glanced at him sideways.

John continued "Sorry and you are?..."

"Oh sorry , I'm Alex Webb, I believe you already know Jim?"

John's lips moved but no words

"yes he does" Sherlock replied, "You must forgive him he's not good with meeting new people

John glared at him, and was about to give him a lecture when he heard another door click.

Moriarty stood there, leaning against the door frame, his hair was ruffled, lacking its usual product. He was wearing plain blue pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Hello boys, he smirked"

"Jim" Sherlock nodded

His right arm was wrapped around a very pregnant baby bump.

THUMP

And once again, John was on the floor

END OF CHAPTER

**(Authors note- Alex Web is Moriarty's partner who isn't a character from the series, just a person i have created)**

**( I also have sevreal ideas for mpregs for Moriarty, i will also publish them for you, they are better with alot more work put into them)**


	5. Deal

John woke up being lifted on to the sofa that was at the one end of the room, he waited for the room to stop spinning and put his head in his hands.

"He alright?" Alex asked

"He'll be fine, he's not good with surprises..." Sherlock replied

Alex stared at john for a moment before continuing "I'll get some water"

Sherlock got up from crouching in front of John before turning to Moriarty who had now come to stand next to them.

"I would offer you boys some tea but, I can't stand the smell of it"

"Is that real" John asked flatly

"36 weeks of real i assure you John" Moriarty replied softly

John looked up to see part of his bump showing from under his t-shirt, the bump wasn't large, but big enough to be at least 7-8 months for a small baby.

You still thinking about what you said? Jim asked Sherlock, now sitting down in an arm-chair and rubbing under his bump

"Yes, I never go back on my word, with anyone" Sherlock replied

"I am really going to need an explanation soon please guys... you are supposed to be shooting at each other right now... and your supposed to be dead!"

Alex came back and handed John the glass of water

"Thanks.. Alex is it?" said John

Alex nodded and sat on the arm of the chair Jim was sitting in and crossed his arms looking at the floor.

Moriarty pouted slightly and made eye contact with Sherlock.

We have struck a deal, I will leave Sherlock alone and you boys won't reveal my location to the police if i give some information.

"What information?" asked John, just about taking this new information in.

"Anything the master wants, not too much mind" Moriarty smirked gazing at Sherlock

"Got me right where he has always wanted me, under his control..." Alex squeezed Jim's shoulder to remind him to calm down.

Jim leaned back into the chair and pressed a hand into his bump feeling it kick.

"So..., right,... um so" John tried to think of something else to question, his mind was still a blank being numbed by all of this new information. He took another look at Moriarty and his bump. It was fully covered now by his t-shirt

John continued "Um, I am probably asking the obvious, but are you..." He gestured towards Alex, who knew what he meant immediately.

he laughed "I'm Jim's Partner, and er, co creator" he gestured with his thumb towards Jim's bump

Moriarty smirked slightly before returning his attention back to Sherlock and John,

"What do you want to know Sherlock"

Sherlock leaned forward on his elbows and replied,

"I'll know when the time comes"

Moriarty leaned back slightly again elbows on either side of the chair, he looked away, pouting again slightly, thinking.

"You better not screw this up" It was Alex speaking this time

"Oh I can assure you we won't" Sherlock replied

Alex continued a hard stare into Sherlock's eyes, before nodding and removing his hand from Moriarty's shoulder.

"However, I will need to hold a meeting at my place, with Mycroft"

Jim and Alex looked up

"NO, You said!-" Moriarty stopped and closed his eyes, he winced and calmed back down, then continued "You said you wouldn't tell anyone, that wasn't part of the deal"

"Oh I am quite aware of the deal Moriarty, in exchange for information you keep hidden away, however, other than John there are no witnesses, Mycroft will not tell anyone as long as he knows it is within a negotiation."

Moriarty started hard at Sherlock, rage building up inside him, Alex could feel his partner getting worked up. So he decided to make the decision himself

"Fine, we'll meet you and Mycroft, at your flat, but we pick the date and time, I will come first, if there is anyone other than Mycroft, the deals off."

"Fine?" Sherlock replied

They agreed to meet the following week after dark, It was highly doubtful anyone would recognise Moriarty anyway, with him unable to wear a suit anymore because none of them fit, plus the fact he was clearly pregnant, nobody would ever have put Moriarty in that category.

Sherlock and John finally managed to get home after making sure they had all definitely agreed to the arrangements.

"Well today has been just... I'm going to bed.. OK?... Sherlock?"

"Oh, yes"

John rolled his eyes and left for his bedroom.

Sherlock continued to gaze out of his flat window... he pulled his phone from his pocket and called Mycroft. Mycroft knew it must have been of urgency, Sherlock never phoned

"Everything alright?" said Mycroft as he answered the phone

"Yes, with me, but we have a situation"

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Unanswered Question

**Just a short one that should have been on the end of the last one, so put it in a new chapter in case anyone missed it, sorry!**

The morning after, John awoke to immediately realise one of the most important questions hadn't been answered, avoided maybe? ... How is Moriarty still alive?

John cam downstairs to find the apartment door open as usual, he had forgotten to lock up. He knocked on Sherlock's bedroom door,

"Sherlock? wake up I need to ask you something right now"

There was a muffled groan and bed springs moving, Then silence,

"What do you want John" came Sherlock's baritone voice rumbling from inside the bedroom

"Ah yes, just a small one really, WHY IS MORIARTY STILL ALIVE?"

"Alright no need to get worked up"

"No- Sherl-" He pinched his nose then continued "Tell me, NOW"

"Jesus John, hang on a minute I'll put the kettle on."

John sighed but knew at least it was a promising start to getting any information out of him

They were both sitting down at their usual breakfast table drinking their tea, when Sherlock started to explain

"He had a miraculous recovery"

"What is that it? You are going to have to spill more than that im afraid"

"John that's all I know, he didn't say anything else"

"well didn't you think to ask!? for god sake Sherlock the man shot himself in the mouth how do you survive that?!"

"Well obviously what ever he did worked, he's alive isn't he"

"Sherlock.. I-.." He sighed once more and looked at him frowning.

"You know I will never get you, never, never in my life will I understand how your mind works, I would have thought you would have been all over that shit! and now here you are saying, oh well what ever it is worked? for god sake!"

"I don't know why you are getting so worked up, you have always found my ways confusing why should this surprise you any more?"

"Sherlock, you're giving me a headache.. want some toast?"

Sherlock who was still trying to process being shouted at by John, nodded. "Please"


	7. John, We need a Doctor

_Sorry if there are mistakes or if some of it doesnt make sense, was going to finish it completely birth an' all but I'm so tired, need to go to bed! its midnight here..._

* * *

The day of the arranged meeting had arrived. Sherlock and John had tidied up the flat a bit. All they had to do now was wait for Jim to turn up at 02:00am as agreed the week before. They all knew they had picked that time to be awkward, and it was the only thing they had control over so they were going to be cheeky about it.

**01:45am**

Mycroft arrived and sat with his right leg crossed over the other one, sitting back into the arm chair, looking sternly at his little brother.

"So.." Mycroft started, who was just about as confused as John trying to take all the new information. "What am I doing here again and why am I not informing the authorities? Sherlock the explanation better be damned good"

**02:05am**

Sherlock was pacing up and down the apartment and was making the other two men feel nervous.

"He's late" Sherlock barked

"Well" John started

"What?" Sherlock turned round to face John

"He is heavily pregnant" John continued "He was probably going to take a bit longer, give him 10 minutes if not then text him"

* * *

**03:00am**

All three men had had enough waiting, especially Sherlock.

03:00am We had a deal SH

03:20am Ignoring me won't work i still have your location SH

03:50pm Answer me SH

04:13am I'm in labour honey, keep your hair on...JM

04:14am What? SH

04:18 My baby's coming..didn't get a chance to text JM

"John!" Sherlock bellowed, his voice vibrating through the walls what?

"What" John hurried through looking confused and half asleep

"Moriarty just text me back"

"What did he say?" said John, rubbing his eyes.

Sherlock passed him the phone to read for himself

* * *

**07:00am**

Sherlock had woken up again, he couldn't sleep. He phoned Moriarty, but it was Alex who answered.

"Hello?" Alex whispered as he answered

"Who is this?" asked Sherlock

"It's Alex, Jim's asleep i can't wake him up he hasn't slept yet"

Sherlock sighed, "fine, fine."

"Look Sherlock there's no way were coming any time soon. Sherlock about the deal-"

"No... No, We'll reschedule"

* * *

**7:30am**

Sherlock's phone buzzed, it was an unknown number

"Hello?"

"Sherlock, I've got a problem, I'm stuck at work I had to leave Jim on his own, I've just had a text from him saying that he thinks it's coming, I'm stuck at work about 2 hours away it was an emergency."

Sherlock stayed silent

"Nobody else knows about us, as far as anyone else is concerned, Jim is dead, we can't call emergency services, Please, we're desperate"

Sherlock didn't reply

"Please... please, can you just... watch him, just until I get back, please, I'll do anything. I shouldn't have left him on his own"

Sherlock sighed, he grabbed his coat and left.

* * *

**8:12am**

Sherlock arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door

Sherlock quickly fumbled to text Alex back

8:13am Here now SH

8:15am Thankyou so much, Sherlock let me know how he is in a bit I'm on my way, I will be about 2 hours

He heard shuffling and the door opened, Jim looked half asleep at Sherlock, one hand under his belly, he looked terrible, as if he was about to burst into tears he was panting heavily trying to catch his breath, he hadn't got the energy to invite him in. Sherlock didn't know what to do, as soon as he entered Jim half collapsed against him holding on to his coat.

"Alright" was all Sherlock could think to say

* * *

The contractions were on top of each other and Jim's screams were echoing through the building. All Sherlock could do was watch him, follow him around and get him water.

I need John ... Sherlock thought to himself

He dialed Johns number, no time to text and wait for a reply

"Hello?" John sounded sleepy

"John, come to Moriarty's apartment"

"What, why? Why are you there?"

Just then he heard Moriarty's strangled cries of pain

"Sherlock whats going on" Johns stomach turned.

"We need a doctor... John, I don't know what to do. I wouldn't be calling if it wasnt of utmost importance "

John felt his head going funny again, but pulled himself together, he had seen worse things in the army, he could see a man through labour.

"I'm on my way"

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Thankyou

**Hi guys, I know I made a time mistake in the last chapter sorry about that! I said 7:30 when Alex was 2 hours away, how could he have gotten 2 hours away in half an hour, haha oh dear, just imagine it says a later time!**

* * *

**10:05am**

John arrived at the apartment door 24A

The door opened with Sherlock standing in the doorway.

"Where is he?" was the first thing John said as he entered

"Oh er, Bathroom, vomiting..."

"Sherlock, remind me again, why are we helping him? The man told you to kill yourself and murdered hundreds of people"

Sherlock didn't reply. John rolled his eyes, rubbed his face

"Sherlock I don't want to help him, the man makes my blood boil, I've only come here because YOU needed me, I thought you would have been glad to see him suffering.."

"I never said I wasn't, however I am not Moriarty, I am not a monster, and I have only come here because Alex needed me"

John just started at him, not knowing what to say next

"Alex?"

"Yes"

"Moriarty's partner?"

"Yes John"

"What's so special about...you know what never mind..."

John didn't want to admit that he felt some pleasure seeing this man suffer John soon realised he was going to have to put the past to the back of his ind and just get on with it. Like when he had to treat an enemy soldier who had killed one of his friends. He had to do this for Sherlock and his duty of care as a doctor.

John continued "bathroom, right?"

He went into the bathroom and found Jim sitting cross-legged with his back against the wall next to the toilet, he looked awful.

As much as Jim was reluctant to admit it, he had never been so glad to see anyone in his entire life. He didn't give a shit who they were, he was just grateful to have a medical professional.

"How long are the gaps?"

He shrugged

John looked at him properly.

"Alright, come on" He got down to Jim's level and started to help him up, but then stopped and got to eye level with him

"Listen to me, you are going to have to co-operate with me, I don't like this and neither do you, but i can't help you if you don't co-operate, do exactly as i say."

Moriarty gulped and after a moment, reluctantly nodded

Once Jim was on the bed sitting up, John started to have a poke of his belly, feeling for the position the baby was in, he had brought his stethoscope with him and was listening to the babies heart beat, and then to Jim's. He could tell the water hadn't gone yet by the shape and feel of the bump.

"You need to keep moving to break your waters or you will have to go to hospital"

It didn't take much more motivation for Jim to get up and follow the doctors orders

"Just, take his weight..." John instructed Sherlock

Sherlock let him drape both arms around his neck and placed two hands on his back so he could balance.

John sighed and dug the heel of his hand into Jim's lower back as another contraction came.

* * *

**11:15am**

Labour was taking its toll on his small frame. The weather was terribly hot since it was the middle of July, too hot for Jim, he had ripped his t-shirt from his body and was damp with sweat. Sherlock had removed his coat and rolled up his shirt sleeves, John had done the same.

He grunted and groaned as his body had to fight the urge to push. The contractions were going to have to do all the work because Jim was so tired, between each contraction he had been falling asleep. The pressure was immense, but he wasn't ready, the baby hadn't come down far enough and the waters were still intact. His cries of pain were getting weaker and weaker, this was a bad sign. Either the contractions were losing strength or he was going to be too exhausted to push. He also wasn't speaking unless he was spoken to, it was just too much effort.

Sherlock phone rang, it was Alex

"Sherlock! I'm so sorry, I've been stuck in the tube and had to get off I'm trying to find another route back I'm new to the area, hows he doing?"

Sherlock didn't say anything for a moment before replying, "He's fine"

He heard Alex sighing and searching for words, "I can't believe i left him... I owe you for life, you and John"

"So what did he say is he nearly back?" John asked, leaving Moriarty sitting cross-legged on the floor, back resting against the bed.

"He won't be long"

* * *

**1:10pm**

After another two hours of contractions and trying to stay upright, his waters had finally broken, on Sherlock's shoes.

There was no sign of Alex and they could no longer reach him on his phone.

John was trying to keep him talking so he would stay awake. The sooner the baby was out the sooner he could go.

* * *

**2:45pm**

Jim roared with pain as he felt his body automatically start to push with each contraction. The skin between Moriarty's balls and anus had started to tear ready for the baby to come out, John had nearly fainted several times but had managed to keep it together.

John had one hand on Moriarty's left leg, more to keep it out of the way, and Sherlock was sitting behind him on the bed, supporting him up, Jim had one arm wrapped around Sherlock's right knee, and the left elbow on Sherlock's left thigh, this was killing him but he didn't seem to mind comparing it to the agony Jim must have been in. None of the men really gave a shit who each other were anymore, they all just wanted the baby out.

Keep pushing, John coached as Jim's cries were merely croaks now, his voice very horse after the 10 hours of labour he had endured.

"Sherlock? Where the fuck is Alex?!" John barked

Sherlock shrugged

John continued to try and keep Jim awake

"Have you got any names?"

"Riley" Moriarty breathed, he didn't even need to think twice before answering

John as quick to comment, "It's a good name, for a mini evil genius"

Sherlock waited for Moriarty to scowl, but to their surprise Moriarty smirked faintly before pushing again.

Sherlock had to admit in all the chaos he had forgotten about the fact Alex still wasn't back from his '2 hour' journey

"I can see the head, come on"

Sherlock could see a light at the end of the tunnel, could it nearly be over?

"Moriarty groaned loudly as the baby turned inside of him ready to come out, and on the next contraction he pushed hard.

"Ok come on... comme on john grunted as he worked to guide the baby round, he hooked his fingers around the babies head and neck, and helped to ease the body out. Moriarty shrieked one last time as the baby slipped out bringing some extra fluid out with it.

Silence filled the room apart from Jim trying to catch his breath.

The baby was brought up on to his naked chest as is started to cry and respond, Sherlock and John paused for a moment, the man who they had hated to the core, who had threatened the lives of children and blown up an elderly blind woman killing others in the process, had just given birth in front of them. They weren't sure how to feel. He croaked out a moan as his belly started cramping again, John began to rub Jim's shrinking tummy to help ease the afterbirth out and discarded of it quickly.

Moriarty was absolutely exhausted, he could barely keep his eyes open to look at his child, Sherlock hauled him up towards him and helped him lay down on the bed still with the blanket draped over his waist, John continued to rub the baby down on jim's chest whilst he was still fighting to stay awake.

After a mere few minutes, Jim fell asleep with his son on his chest.

* * *

**3:15pm**

After They had thrown away the towels in the dustbin and washed their hands, they turned their attention back to the sleeping father and son.

John took the tiny baby from It's sleeping father to change it from being wrapped in a blanket to a white baby grow and a nappy he had found in a bag. He hated to admit it, but he was beautiful, absolutely teeny.., he just about knew what he was doing with it.

Sherlock and John both jumped when they heard the latch on the door and scrambling of keys.

Alex rushed in, he took one look at John holding the tiny baby and crouched down on the floor head in his hands. He raised back up, he didn't know which one to go to first, father or son, he didn't know what to say.

John approached him and handed him his son.

"He's fine, he's healthy"

Alex was transfixed by the tiny baby snug against his chest.

"Thankyou..."

All that was left to do now was secure another meeting with Mycroft, and this could all be over, for now.

* * *

_Riley Oliver Webb_

_Born 2:50pm Sunday 21st July 2013 6lbs 1oz_


	9. Moriarty's Decision

Moriarty had taken a week to recover from the birth, he luckily didn't need any stitches, John had even been back twice to check both Jim and Riley, which had surprised all of them since he seemed so reluctant at the start. Once he was feeling better to go back to business, and the part-time father hood, he decided to arrange another meeting but this time at his own flat because he still wasnt well enough to travel.

Alex stood in front of Moriarty Holding their tiny 1 week old son on his chest, dressed in a tiny but 'still too big' onesie. Alex was smirking at him as he fastened his cufflinks. The morning had come for the meeting between Mycroft and himself. Jim's usual business expression had returned, but he couldn't help a smile which reached his eyes when his tiny son started wriggling and making all those cute new-born sounds on Alex's shoulder. When he had his suit on, it felt like his armour, his barrier between him and the world. Even though his enemies have now seen his entire external anatomy, he felt he could face them as before.

"Babe" Alex started "I love you"

Moriarty looked up, and began to smirk slightly before they heard a knock on the door.

Alex answered the door still with Riley over his shoulder. It was Mycroft, Sherlock and John.

* * *

"Riley is it?" Mycroft started once they had all sat down

"I have a birth certificate you will need to fill out, it is your choice whether you chose to include your name on it aswell as Alexanders, since you shoudln't be alive at the moment and this will be going into the system, so the child can be registered for shcvools and have a firm identity and UK citizenship."

Alex raised his eyebrows, he hadn't been called that since he was small

"We will need to know your location, your plans, and have weekly visits where someone comes to the house." He paused and then continued,

"I also need to know of any family alive such as brothers and sisters."

Jim continued to stare past Mycroft to the wall behind him, His face rested on his one hand, he then raised up slightly and looked directly at Mycroft, his cold, emotionless business stare was back.

* * *

After the meeting Mycroft had all the information he needed and had left, whilst John and Sherlock stayed behind afterwards to make sure they both understood

It turned out Jim was one of six children, his siblings being Penelope, Aileen, Cathleen, Aedan and Arthur.

And a birth certificate

_Child's Name - Riley Oliver Webb_

_Child's Sex - Male_

___Date of Birth - Sunday, 21st July 2013_

_Father - Alexander Jonathan Webb_

_Father - Unknown_

It has stung Jim to watch Alexander write unknown, but they had no choice.

Mycroft had also seized both of the mens passports, which Alex was very reluctant to, but had no choice but to agree.

Alex was walking around trying to sooth Riley who wasnt very happy at that moment. John felt awkward, he didn't know how they were supposed to feel about each other now.

Sherlock and Moriarty were standing square against each other, Moriarty's cold mean stare was back. John closed his eyes and hung his head. Alex rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed.

James offered his hand out to Sherlock, pursing his lips together, he looked deep into Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock took it, and they shook hands. Sherlock nodded slightly, Jim's lips parted as he looked up at Sherlock obviously being lost for words.

John sighed with relief and looked toward Alex who seemed to be doing the same.

"Right" John started, "We better be..."

Sherlock snapped back into reality and nodded whilst inhaling, he nodded towards Alex, Alex grinned before doing the same to John.

They left the flat and got into a cab, neither of them saying a word.

Just then Sherlock's phone buzzed, it was a text from Moriarty.

_I want John to be Riley's godfather . JM_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Johns reaction

****sorry its a short one, I hate it when authors do this, I'm like you may aswell carried on for a bit, but I'm a hypocrite, been very busy with my god-daughter and writing 2 other fanfics, didnt want to leave anyone hangin who might be enjoying this one lol.****

John paced restlessly up and down the apartment, he kept turning toward Sherlock but then returning to pace once more.

"Sherlock I don't like this... Sher- Sherlock i don't like this"

Sherlock's eyes widened as he replied "Yes John you have made that perfectly clear, now stop pacing you are giving me a headache!"

John plonked himself down in their arm-chair and sighed, he was trembling slightly

"I just want to wake up and this all have been a dream, I'm

"Sherlock please, I know that you think all this is silly, but I feel stuff, I feel emotions, try to understand that, try to put yourself in my shoes just for once, I NEED you at the moment to tell me what to do"

Sherlock still silent, looked up from his laptop

"What do you want to do?"

"I DON'T!..." he sighed before continuing "Sherlock if I knew that I wouldn't be reacting like this now would I?"

Sherlock sighed raising his eyebrows "Hm, i suppose not"

"Sherlock please I'm begging you, please, please tell me what I should do"

"John it's not my decision to make"

"Well how the hell would you feel if 'THE' Moriarty had asked you to be bloody god father to his son?!"

"I don't know that since I have never been in that situation John"

"YOU ARE JUST- ... No, no you know what, I'm going to bed"

"It's 7:30 in the evening?!"

"YES, Thankyou!"

And with that John stormed off.

Sherlock sat in silence for a few moments, before sighing and closing his eyes, he was having a hard time himself coming to terms with all this change and he didn't want to express to anyone that he was, also feeling things.

Sherlock's phone buzzed

_We need to talk JM_


End file.
